conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Multiversal Chronicles
Introduction The Next Renaissance is a fiction universe and a full-scaled science-fiction, fantasy realm, with setting on 1 million years in future. The exact date would be 1,001,995 UE, far distant into an age of progressive, open, liberty, equality and prosperous. The Dawn of All Species, Harmony and Freedom, but this is without its own flaws: This is also a Universe for competitions between greatest powers, conflicts in armed forces and interest, with each powerful star empire vie for domination, ... A time of great opportunities, great adventures, daily encountering pro-found wonders....but there are also great dangers lurking in every corners in space. The more we expand, more and more evidences and events show that there have always been multiple forces "beyond mortal's understandings" at work in the shadow. Before anyone asks anything,' I suggest you read some descriptions below'. Cheers XD Animaniax (talk) 01:46, December 4, 2015 (UTC) What the heck am I writing here? My 1st intention was at first just trying to create a possibly future version of the current world, but change half-way & going full-force, making a totally imaginative universe. Fanfic cross-over *This scenario is based on an event that mark the collapse between real and fiction. As a result, countless of works in various ranges appear, bringing with them everything we'd been characterized as "fiction" and "imaginative". *The theme will be largely anime-based. As I myself is a hardcore (self-proclaimed XD) anime otaku, most of those elements are from Japan/Korea/(only some)-Chinese AMVL (Anime-Manga-Video games-Light novels) and contemporary fantasy works. Science Fantasy *This is a universe where you will find elements for both science fiction and fantasy. There will be magic, mage, necromancer, powerful Asian spells.... co-exist with starship, FTL, travel between galaxies, great star empires..... A universe where magic stand side-by-side with technology. *Elixir is as normal as cold medicines, contact with your deceased relatives is every day's things.... are just some of the elements in this universe. So are planet's construction, uploading minds..... Implausible reality *As state above, I go from making a "possible" futuristic scenario to a totally fictitious universe. Although I still based some facts on real world, I now have zero intention to make a world as much realistic as possible. Instead, I do the opposite: Making everything as much implausibly as possible. *In this universe, traveling between planets is viewed as you go from your school/office to home everyday. Cross-galaxies transportation is the same as cross-country one. Human evolves into countless different subspecies & spread throughout galaxies, becoming one of the major species, similar to First Ones concept, in known universe. *The greatest powers have unbelievably numbers of members. That is simply since the universe is vast, mindbogglingly vast. With the inheritances of different magics and technologies (one prime example: Project Genesis in Star Trek) from different realms, coped with more than 1 million years advancing, terraforming other worlds, in some cases, could be reached easily by even one person. Controversy or not controversy, that is the question *LGBT relationship is normal, prostitution is legalized and widespread, so is drug - to some extend- and weapon,... They're but some elements in this universe. Before anyone wish to educate me, please do understand that I'm not the one who come up with these ideas: Netherlands, German, even Australia to some extend.... legalize and so far control quite good prostitution, while some countries with high morality levels, denying it and yet still being havens for human trafficking.... Cheers. *Genetic engineering, human body modification, even birth selection..... are normal, to some extend. Points of divergence There are 7 PODs happen that ultimately change whole humanity's historical and evolutionary courses. For better? or for worse? It is entirely depend on each other views. #The Event is a mysterious occurrence, happened exactly at 18:25:44 on September, 22nd, 2051 at Kiyomizu-dera, Kyoto, Japan. To this day, nobody understand what went on. The only thing we know so far is: At exactly that time, something happened inside the Shrine, virtually and instantly collapse the barrier between real and fiction, letting all fictional, imaginative works, mostly Japan/Korea/China AMVL, but also other famous such as Star Trek to merge with our world. This led to a sequel of affects that entirely, completely and virtually change everything humanity has been accomplished or learned over millennia history, down to their very perceptions about the universe. #Chinese 2nd War had its roots dated back to at least 2030s, when the Energy Crisis began. Even before that, CCP had been showing signs of stretching themselves & overburden with too many members. Once the Crisis started, the Chinese economy that was extensively relied on exploiting foreign resources, loans and overwhelmingly aggressive policies toward other countries started to collapse, with no way to stop, halve or even did anything about it. By the year 2084, what was once called People's Republic of China crumbled into a land of death, war, famine and bloodshet. While South China, Xinjiang, Manchu, Tibet all split up and joined nearby countries, the rest were divided between warlords from either PLA or CCP high officials, and corporations, exploiting what was left of their once great culture. The Chinese cultures and traditions, enduring for more than 5000 years, finally shared the same fate with Roman: Lots of Asian nations still feel their influences, but no single-China sovereignty state exist anymore. Instead, various Asian spheres rise up filling the void. #The Energy Crisis was a singlehandly event that marked the end of fossil fuels, and the dawn of renewable energies. By the time of 2050s pre-UE, last fossil fuel reserves run out in Arab peninsula, triggering chaos, conflicts, nations threaten nations, racing for other few scattering reserves around the world.... When the Event reached its peak in 2080s, with last reserves in Russia and Scandinavia completely dried, Earth was drown into near-global-war situation, with civil wars, collapse of orders and societies, economy's falls. The United States, Russia, PRC and the whole European nations were in emergency status. By interfering on time, the characters from other realms were not only prevent the apocalypse, but also rewrite the whole world order that have been existed per-WWII. #As if the Event didn't shock the world enough, the appearance of several mysterious locations, notably were three myth continents: the Atlantic, the Mu and the mysterious Erane, also contributed into drastically decline of faith and religions, thus reshapping the world as we know it. The re-appears from 3 different continents, however, were none but small percents of the emergence of countless other species from fantasy realms, including those who were considered myth or deities before. #The 2nd Civil War (2061 - 2065) in United States is a prime example of just how dangerous it would be if religions were understanded and describled by paranoid, hypnotized people. Whether the 1st Civil War was fought over mostly different views in race or identity between the Union North and Confederate South, the 2nd War was between Progressive forces of the West (mainly) and the Anti-Progressive forces of the East-South. The end of the war saw the United States was in ruin, but gradually transformed into a far more open and progressive society since 1774, moving closer to social democracy & nearly identical to Nordic countries or Netherlands. Category:The Next Renaissance Category:Worlds Category:Fantasy Worlds Category:Science Fiction